Swimming
Swimming is an episode of Zoboomafoo about adaptations creatures have for swimming. Official Synopsis Everybody's swimming at Animal Junction, black jaguars, turtles, African penguins and even Zoboo! Episode Summary Introduction After a surfing trip, the brothers arrive at Animal Junction to find a black jaguar. Chris’s surfboard knocks Martin into the pool. Martin then knocks Chris into the pool as well as they talk about some interesting swimming creatures. Wondering if Zoboo wants to swim, the brothers call him to Animal Junction. Zoboo’s snack for the day is mangoes. Mystery Animal Zoboo announces that he saw some wet slippery creatures,which turn out to be a pair of American River Otters. They seem to be looking for places to swim, but as soon as everyone is ready to swim, the jaguar enters the pool and plays with a basketball. The brothers compare river otters to giant otters from South America and describe some sounds they make. Everyone lies down flat on the ground like otters to see what it’s like. The jaguar leaves the pool, only for some African penguins to enter. The brothers, Zoboo, and the otters play catch. The penguins leave, but the impatient swimmers find that a capybara has now entered the pool. The brothers set up a waterslide for the otters just as the capybara leaves. After a brief spin on the drill by Zoboo, everyone slides into the water and swims around for a while. Zoboo complains that its cold, but the otters are warm due to their thick fur. The brothers get water up their ears, eyes, and nose, while the otters can close all their facial openings. Several other swimming adaptations are explained, leading Zoboo to feel otterish. The otters leave through the cave. Trip Stickyfeet the Peregrine Falcon arrives with a message from Jackie. Jackie is playing fetch with her dog Derby in the lake because it’s so hot out. Stickyfeet takes a bath in the pond. The brothers get swimming supplies from the closet before heading out on their trip to the North Pacific Ocean. The brothers set out on the water and encounter some playful sea lions. However, they crash into a rock and end up stranded on land. The brothers decide to go swimming with the sea lions, making sure that their patch kit is available since the boat deflates. The sea lions swim all around them. The brothers try some of the sea lions’ swimming moves, but drop the patch kit. A sea lion picks it up and swims away with it. Finding the boat and not able to fix it, the brothers have to wait on the shore. They waddle like sea lions until a patch kit conveniently floats in on the waves. They fix the boat and head back to Animal Junction. Zoboo is swimming with Pancake the softshell turtle. They examine Pancake’s adaptations for swimming, before Zoboo tells the story of Gooble-Berry Ball before leaping out the window. The brothers leave to go water-skiing. List of Species Seen Jaguar Coquerel's Sifaka American River Otter African Penguin Capybara Peregrine Falcon California Sea Lion Harbor Seal California Gull Spiny Softshell Turtle Domestic Duck Blacktip Reef Shark (Mentioned) Florida Manatee (Mentioned) Moray Eel (Mentioned) Bottlenosed Dolphin (Mentioned) Giant Otter (Mentioned) Australian Sea Lion (Mentioned) Category:Zoboomafoo Episode